


My One And Only Mate

by LollipopUsagiChan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Creatures, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fairy, Fallen Angel, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Nephilim!Eren, angel - Freeform, author in the wrong mind, demon!Levi, ereri, mad author, mythical, rivaere - Freeform, too much thoughts, vampire, written at the top of my head, yeah pretty much ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollipopUsagiChan/pseuds/LollipopUsagiChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll protect you," I said, looking straight at his beautiful caribbean eyes, "as cliche as it sounds, I'll protect you even if it costs me my life or others. I'm never going to let you go nor let you leave my side. You are my mate and that makes you mine. No one will touch you or even look at you for more than a second. You belong at my side and only my side. You are mine and only mine. You are my one and only mate."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Levi

**Author's Note:**

> i should probably post the other chapters for the other stories but this one got stuck in my head for a while. It's a mix between everything i've read of mostly ALL the ereri stories you guys posted.
> 
> sorry, so yeah it has vampire, demon, witch, inu, neko, centaur, whatever you can think of pretty much. it shall be here. >XD

_**Levi's POV** _

Life is boring. Life is dull. Life has no meaning and each passing day feels like its getting worse and worse.

I wanted to end my life. I wanted to commit suicide. I don't want to feel the pain of loneliness. Every mythical creature is suppose to have a mate. They say a mate is another half of the other. An opposite but similar personality. Well I hear all this crap about how a mate is special and that you can only have one mate for eternity. Well...where the heck is MY MATE!

After living for the past six centuries I haven't come across my mate. I've looked and traveled all around the world searching for my mate. 

After I was old enough to live for myself, I've waited until the day my mate shows up in front of me. But after two centuries I decided to look for my mate myself. Since my mate ain't coming to me, I'm going to look for my mate myself. Now after four centuries I have no clues, no lead, no hint, no nothing to where my mate is. I wanted to die. I wanted to yell at who ever is up there that looks down upon us. Or rather yet, yell at my birth home; hell.

That's right. I was born in the depths of hell. I'm a demon, son of Satan. My mother is a witch and I have a big brother, or older brother, I don't care anymore because I hardly see him. He's always with his mate. Smiling, laughing, enjoying the company of his other half. His love. His wife. And me. What do I have? A title. Dignity. But mateless.

I wanted nothing more than to end my pitiful life. But my so call 'friends' stopped me from suicide. They told me that it takes time and my mate will eventually come into my life. Tsh. A bunch of lyers but never the less, I'm still alive.

As of right now, I'm living in Florida with my 'friends'. I have a nice house next to a peaceful beach. Which is my property! I do nothing but look at the beach. Sometimes I go out walking or 'hanging' with my 'friends'. But that always end up terrible because I see couples everywhere! Making me VERY jealous and ANGRY!!

Why can't _**I**_ have that?! I haven't done anything **bad** for the past three centuries! Why can't I have my mate?! Why?!?!

"Levi," said one of my 'friends' calmly to me, "your mate will show up eventually. You just need patience."

I snapped. " _Fuck_ Patience!" I yelled out.

"Tell me Erwin! When will my mate show up?! I have been _fucking_ waiting for the past _six centuries_! _ ** When**_!" I yelled at my so call 'friend' Erwin. I tried to calm down but my anger got to me, "I want my _fucking_ mate!!!"

I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran. I didn't know where I was running to but it looked like my legs did. So I let them lead the way. I don't fucking care anymore. All I want in my life is my mate. All mythical creatures only want one thing and that's to find there other self. Why is my mate not showing up? Is my mate dead? Is my mate not even born yet? I just want my mate. That's all I ask.

I didn't realized that I stopped running a while ago. I don't where I am and I don't want to know. If I am in the middle of some predator land, then let them on me. I don't care if I rip to shreds or eaten alive. I don't care. 

But I did care of what I heard next.

"Sir, why are you crying?"

That voice strucked me. It felt like I could live with only hearing that voice. No, it's like I have to hear that voice or I will die. I didn't even noticed that I was crying. How embarrassing. I tried my best to wipe away the tears and have a stoic expression on my face like I always had for the past centuries. When I finished drying my tears I looked up to see.... beautiful dazzling hazel, or is it caribbean, eyes. Soft hair, perfect lips, and a beautiful face. Overall, he was cute.

That's when it struck me..........I found my mate.

 


	2. Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where Eren was kept throughout the whole four and a half centuries away from his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm switching there heights so Eren is the height of Levi 150"  
> And Levi is Eren's height 160"
> 
> This story is created at the top of my head so be warn for errors and mistakes and weird things....O^O

**_ Eren's POV _ **

I was born into a loving family, in a small friendly town. _Was._ My mother was an angel and my father is a fallen angel. As for me, I'm a nephilim. A crossbreed between an angel of god and a child of earth. 

I was raised at a farm in a small unknown town in Germany. I was happy, content, and made a best friend name Armin; who is a fairy healer. Of course like all other mythical creatures, I'm waiting for the day till my mate comes and finds me. Ever since my mother told me about mates and how they are our other halves. I've been so excited about a couple of months, that I wasn't able to sleep for a while.

But then everything came crashing down when my mother caught an illness and past away. Leaving me alone with my father, who is unstable at the moment. When your mate dies, you begin to act strange and out of character. Then later on, you would do things that you hate. The other symptom would be to act like a mad man or isolate yourself from the people that care about you. And finally you would snap and kill yourself.

My father did all of those things. My mother died when I was only a century and a half old. My father at first just cried within the few days of her burial. Then he started mumbling things and going out late at night, not returning till six in the morning. And then his symptoms got worse. He started beating me. He never hits me! One day I was just tending to the flowers outside and my father came home late and drunk. Then he came up to me and started beating me with a broken beer glass. Or he would just randomly kick me and punch me here and there till I can't move. He didn't isolate himself in his room, instead he became a mad man. Saying that it was my fault that mom died, when it really wasn't.

Each day for the past two centuries, my father would beat me up, come home drunk, and would lock me up in my room as punishment. I wanted to escape. I wanna be free. I wanna see the world. I wanna find my mate. But even if I escape, where would I go? Where would I start? I can't leave without a plan, and I can't leave my father in his state.

Today, my father came home drunk. Very drunk. He began by slapping me in the face, then he punched me in the face. Next he kicked me in the stomach. I couldn't take the pain so I ended up in the floor, covering myself from the beating as much as possible. He kicked me repeatedly and then when he saw fit that I couldn't move much he ordered me to my room.

And that's where I am now, treating my wounds from my father. I'm mostly treating my major ones. Since I have the blood of both angels, I heal faster than a normal person. But in order to heal, I have to waist up my energy. And that will leave me in a state of weakness. Nothing like a good rest and sleep with get my energy back for tomorrows beatings. Yay.

It was only midnight and a couple of hours of sleep that I heard a _tink tink_ on my window. I thought nothing of it and thought it was a bird. But the tinking keep on going till I got frustrated and got out of bed to yell at the bird. Except there was no bird....just rocks being thrown at my window. Slowly I went towards the window and lifted it open. Just to get hit by a rock.

"Ow," I half yell.

"Eren."

I heard a familiar voice and looked down to see my friend Armin. "What are you doing here?!" I half yelled at my friend.

"Eren lets escape," he said trying not to yell in case my father woke up from his slumber.

"What?! Why?" I asked him from down below.

Armin gave a sad look. "Don't you think that it's enough?" he asked.

Enough. Enough what? Enough of the beatings. Enough of getting yelled at for no reason. Enough of being cooped up in my room and not out exploring the world or finding my mate. Yeah. Maybe I had enough. But I can't leave my father.

Before I can reply back to Armin my answer he cut me by saying, "what about the ocean?"

The ocean. The ocean is my dream. I wished to see the ocean ever since Armin got a world book for his birthday. I wanted to see the never ending sea of salt water. I've wanted to see the many creatures that live in the water. To swim with the dolphins and ride on top of a whale. I've wanted to see it all. If Armin can help me escape, then why not take a chance at it.

I looked down at my friend who was waiting for my answer. I sighed knowing I may regret it at first, "alright, just give me a few to pack."

Armin smiled brightly at me and nodded. I gave him a small smile and headed my way to my closet which doesn't consist much. I grabbed a black doufle bag and put a pair of underwears, pants, shirts, saved money, my compass, and lastly a golden key that my father had given to me for my first century birthday. The key was made out of gold, which is also very rare because there is hardly any gold left and my father made this for me when he found some gold in his young adventures before marrying mom. I always kept it with me, thinking of the times we had together as a family. And lastly, a picture of my mother.

Once I had everything in the bag I went towards the window and slowly released my wings from my back. As a nephilim, I have both the colors of wings my parents have. My left wing is a dark blue, almost black, and my right wing is the color of pure white, sometimes in the moonlight it shows a rainbow color. My parents hardly took me out because they told me my wings are special and that everyone would be jealous of them. I love my wings and I especially love flying at night. And that's what I'm doing right now, I'm setting myself to fly. To soar in the air once more. Slowly but gently, I lifted myself off the floor of my bed and....flapped my wings out of my room. 

Ah! The small of fresh air. The feel of the winds slowly going through my wings. The freedom.

I was so cut up in my moment that I forgot about Armin, who is trying to catch up to me. "Eren!" he yelled.

"What?!" I replied with a wide smile on my face.

Armin was dazed at my smile because it has been a while since I last smiled. "I'm glad your happy," he yelled, "but follow me because your going the wrong direction!"

I stopped my flying. "What do you mean I'm going to wrong direction?" I asked him when he finally caught up.

"W-What...I mean was --huff-puff-- ...dang your fast Eren," Armin was huffing due to loss of air.

"Hehe, sorry," I said scratching the back of my head.

After a few seconds Armin was breathing regularly again, "we are heading to Florida."

"Eh?!?! Why Florida?!"

Armin sighed at me, "think of it this way Eren, once your father knows your gone he will start looking for you at your favorite places. Or the towns you want to visit."

"B-But...Armin I want to see the ocean," I said sadly.

He then gave me a smile, "I know Eren. The part in Florida we are going has a beach. And besides, to get to Florida we have to..."

At first I didn't know where he was going then it struck me, "We are going to fly over the ocean!?"

"Yep."

That's all I needed start flying once again, but in the right direction. So I grabbed Armin's wrist and began flying. I wasn't paying attention to the laughter behind me, I just thinking that I finally escaped from him. From my home. I won't forget the home in which I grew up, or the memories I created. Maybe one day I will come back when my father has calmed down and welcomes me back home with open arms. Maybe.

**~A Century Later~**

Me and Armin found a nice peaceful town fill with friendly people. When we arrive at the place, the first thing we did was rent a room at a cheap looking motel. The manager was nice enough to give us a discount since we traveled far and have little money. After a few days, we tried searching for an apartment but they were expensive. So we decided to stay at the motel for the meantime. 

Looking back, me and Armin sticked together like siblings. Well me and Armin could be siblings, because of all the trouble we went through. I still miss my home once in a while. _I wonder how my father is doing,_ I thought while flying in the air for a few minutes. Armin and a few people we have met gave me the courage to fly in the morning or afternoon, rather than late at night. They told me that they admire my wings and wish to see more of it when I go flying around town. Even the police men told me that they like my wings. So here I am, flying in the afternoon sky. 

I was beginning to get tired so I landed in a beautiful meadow. The meadow has a small pond in the middle and there are animal critters in mostly everywhere. Once I landed, squirrels and chipmunks and small birds came towards me. They like my presence because they can sense the angel within me. I have two angels; the good angel and the dark angel. I don't show my dark angel unless I'm angry and the feel to fight and kill the people who hurt my friends. That happened once and I almost let it take control over me. I won't let the dark angel come out again. Unless I have to.

I was too lost in my thoughts that I didn't know there was another presence besides my own here. I turned to see a stunning-no, handsome man. Black hair with an upper cut, hot. I can't see his face but I know he's hot. And he's tall. Taller than me by a head. We nephilim tend to stay shorter than our mates. 

I didn't know he was crying till I heard him sniffling, so I went up to him and asked in a gentle voice, "Sir, why are you crying?"

He tensed a bit then looked up at me. His eyes are...a beautiful grey-blue color. I could get lost in them for a long time. It just me and him. The world seemed to stop and the thoughts going threw my head were, _he's hot!_

And that's when I realized....I found my other half. I found my mate.

 


	3. Side Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was actually a practice story, I wanted to make better stories and get the use of typing in english. Since english is not my first language.
> 
> I didn’t know I was going to get a lot of kudos and some comments.
> 
> So for you, my fans, I shall post a side story and probably (maybe) continue this story.
> 
> A Side Story in the FUTURE~~~!!!

Side Story of My One and Only Mate

  
  


 

 

!~One Century Later~!

 

Levi’s POV

 

One century ago, I would of killed myself.

 

One century ago, I would of given up.

 

One century ago, I would of never found my mate.

 

One century ago, my mate found me and gave me hope.

 

After six centuries, I finally found my mate. I was happy, then angry, then sad, then back to happy, and now I am filled with joy.

 

90 years ago, after meeting my mate, we went on many dates and became a couple.

 

70 years ago, after meeting my mate, we got married at the beach. I was wearing a dark black tux and my mate, Eren, was wearing a beautiful white dress. I was surprised that my mate wished to wear a dress than a tux, but it was his wedding day and I did not wish to make my mate unhappy on his special day.

 

10 years after we got married, we sealed the deal. Making us official mates for life and eternity.

 

20 years ago, after marrying my mate, Eren surprised me with a huge announcement that will forever change my life. Eren got pregnant with our first child.

 

*10 years ago, after marrying my mate, Eren gave birth to our first born; a little baby boy we named Farlan. We named him after my best friend, who passed away in a terrible accident. Eren agreed to the name and now we have an addition to the Jaeger-Ackerman Family.

 

10 years ago, after Eren gave birth to Farlan, Eren gave me another surprise. He was pregnant once again.

 

10 years ago, after Eren gave me the surprise, he gave birth to our second child; a little baby girl we named Isabel. Another friend of mine who passed away due to illness.

 

10 years ago, my life was complete. Finding my mate, marrying him, and starting a family of my own. I can finally relax and grow of old age while watching my own children grow and start there own family.

 

A century had passed since meeting Eren, and I can still remember all we did even to this day.

 

Now a century has passed, and a new era began.

 

As of today, Eren gave me surprise, he was pregnant with our third and final child. Eren was sad to know that he has a limit to how much he can give birth to. But he was glad none-the-less to give birth at all.

 

10 years have passed, and Eren gave birth to a little girl he named Mikasa.

 

Now the Jaeger-Ackerman Family has expanded even more, but I’m not complaining. Not one bit.

 

I am finally with my mate. I have started a family. And I will grow old and die along with my mate.

 

As long as my mate is with me, then everything is peaceful in my world.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The pregnancy for Eren's kind can last to 12-13 months (1 year) depending of the body.
> 
>  
> 
> Also this is the end of this story, BUT if you wish for more or have any ideas then please tell me so that I can continue this story to your hearts content. :3
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!! XD


End file.
